Grand Principality of Krasnodaria
Krasnodaria, officially the Grand Principality of Krasnodaria (Krasnodarian: Гарн Трансиля Краснодария tr Garn Trancilya Krasnodariya ) is a imperialistic nation in eastern Evrosia, bordering the United Socialist States of Tulov to the north, and New Jaedonstan to the east and south. The Grand Prince of Krasnodaria wields absolute power within the nation, and provinces have no autonomy. The nation's economy is largely geared towards warfare and outfitting it's military, with 44% of the nation's GDP spent on it's military. The primary resources of Krasnodaria are mineral and natural gas, with large deposits of coal, iron, uranium and oil in the nation. Other industries struggle beneath the enormous weight of the military-industrial complex. The Capital City of Krasnodaria is Kyarlich, which has been the capital since the nation's founding in 988, which has an important city since long before the nation's founding, and is constantly referred to as the seat of power in Krasnodaria. Civil rights are almost in existent within Krasnodaria, criticisms of the government are outlawed, public protests are violently suppressed by the military, all dissenters are executed, with the nobility acting as judge and jury throughout the nation. Nearly all enterprise in Krasnodaria is private, with only industries deemed necessary to the functioning and supply of the military being owned by the state. The nation is without any form of welfare system, health care, education and such are not provided by the state and are privately maintained, at a cost. In regards to trade, the Krasnodarian government is somewhat protectionist, enacting policies to favor domestic production. History Pending... Geography The northern and eastern territories of Krasnodaria are largely steppe, while the western and southern territories are a mixture of rolling hills and swamps. Two main rivers flow through Krasnodaria, and the nation has no major lakes. Krasnodaria enjoys mild summers and rather cold winters. Demographics As of the most recent census results, January 7th 2016, the current population of Krasnodaria was at 92,786,599, with 99% of the population being ethnic Krasnodarians, and residing largely within the nation's major cities, with rural populations being abnormally small. The population of Krasnodaria grows at a rate of 2.9% per year. The only language spoken in the nation is Krasnodarian, the state mandated language. Religion in Krasnodaria remains extremely strong, with 93% of the population adhering to the state enforced religion of Rachitism, with 4% reporting as Atheists, and 3% reporting as other. Other religions within Krasnodaria are strongly persecuted and suppressed, with all holy symbols and texts from other religions confiscated on sight and worshipers imprisoned. Construction of non-Rachitist holy sites is forbidden. Government Krasnodaria's government functions as an Absolute Monarchy, with the Grand Prince as the absolute, unquestioned ruler of the nation. There are no branches of government, regional governance is delegated by the Grand Prince to local nobility, with regions being named after the ruling family. No checks and balances exist within Krasnodaria, and the nobility may do as they wish, provided it does not clash with the interests of the Grand Prince. Krasnodaria is without a constitution, the word of the nobility and Grand Prince are absolute law, and citizens are without rights. Foreign Relations Krasnodaria has few foreign relations with other nations, but can become extremely meddlesome in other nation's affairs when the nation is within Krasnodaria's reach, and appears to be weaker than Krasnodaria or rapidly weakening. Krasnodaria has an alliance with the Lvov-Rovne Confederation, Sheksna Federation, and the republics of Nikolskia, Atkarsky and Terengul. Culture Krasnodarian culture was first established in the mid 400s, shortly after the initial Krasnodarian settlements were founded. Krasnodarians are very aggressive, hardworking and determined, with a fiery patriotism. Krasnodaria has always enforced an extremely aggressive policy of assimilation of immigrants, and has a long history of exterminating lands it conquers. Military Krasnodaria has an extremely bloated military and enforced conscription for all males age 17, and in time of war will enforce conscription up to age 40, with conscripted military service being for four years. The Krasnodarian military has been continually built up for over half a century in expectation of war with it's neighbor and mortal enemy to the north, Tulov, which occupies many territories Krasnodaria considers to be it's own. The Krasnodarian military contains 124,700 tanks, 27,600 towed artillery, 24,900 rocket artillery trucks, 17,900 anti-aircraft batteries, 202,000 armored vehicles, 9,900 SAM systems, 38,700 infantry fighting vehicles, 3,700 fighter aircraft, 1,400 attacker aircraft, 1,500 bomber aircraft, 600 transport aircraft, 1,200 helicopters, 49 reconnaissance aircraft, 16 aircraft carriers, 17 helicopter carriers, 347 battleships, 313 destroyers, 439 submarines, 188 cruisers, 179 frigates, and 157 assorted other ships.* Krasnodaria is without nuclear weapons, but actively seeking them. * Krasnodaria is without nuclear weapons, but actively seeking them.*Due to the breakout of war, numbers are no longer accurate. Category:Tulov